heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.20 - FALSE START: Flash visits Genosha
Genosha is currently over Africa. Floating majestically about five hundred feet off the ground, it's currently not far from the Western Peninsula, on a northerly course. There's a strange field emanating from the island--something palpable. The closer Flash gets, the stronger the intensity of the field is. It's like a hill--there's a sense that he could run up it, but he'd either start down a valley or down a cliff. It's impossible to tell which. The Flash was on his way to genosha running with purpose. He didn't really pay much attention to anything. his mind is still a mess and he is just thinking about about what might have happened to his cousin. Wally feels the strange field this odd presence that he can run on. That's all he needs Wally runs on it eyes locked on Genosha looking to run and leap on to the floating island. As soon as Wally hits the edges of Genosha, that strange field suddenly intensifies a thousandfold in intensity. It clamps down on him like chains, but without any physical feature. It's a force invisible but very tangible, keeping him from simply charging into the island properly--the harder he pushes, the slower he goes. It keeps surging against him like tidal waves, preventing him from attaining any real velocity. Several little drones come out of nowhere, monocular eyes blinking at him, and then... hover in place, doing nothing. It takes about ten or fifteen minutes (likely long, gut-wrenching minutes for the Flash) for Magneto to arrive. He does so with a small retinue in tow, floating effortlessly over the floating island nation. "Another speedster?" he asks, dubiously. "I would have thought young master Bart would have warned you away from here. You must be The Flash," Magneto proposes, looking the man over. "Well then. What can I do for you?" he asks, his tone conversational and very polite. "HAhaha very funny Magneto you know who I am." Wally says annoyed at Magneto suddenly and condescendingly forgetting who he is. "You know who I am and you know Why I'm here Magneto just let me go and let's talk like adults." Wally says his patience all but run out. Magneto eyes Wally, then extends a hand. A bolt of lightning lashes out between him and Wally, crackling with the speed of light itself, and then his hand lowers. Not a full lightning bolt--but at least on par with a high-end taser turned up to 11. "I do not recall meeting you, but I do think I would recall someone with such poor manners," Magneto says in the precise same tones he'd used before. "I know you only by reputation. Formal introductions remain to be made. I do not abide invaders on my shores, nor do I appreciate being addressed informally on my own land. I am the Imperator here, and you will show me the respect I am due before I welcome you as a guest," Magneto warns Wally. Lightning crackles once more around his hand, almost warningly. Wally screams out when he is tased. "And to think I thought I could come here and talk to you like a man because you and I fought side by side. Fine Imperator. I was gonna come and knock and ask for an audience. I but fine." Wally says barely hiding his annoyance and out of breath from the taser. "Imperator I have reason to talk to you, a redress of grievances. May we talk. Or do I need to contact the watchtower and make this a league matter." "Oh, of course. Darkseid's little battle." Magneto settles to the ground and the hold around Flash reduces itself, minutely. The little drones continue to whir and pry, scanning Flash with little blips of light and sound. "I do not suppose we need make this an official League visit, considering that officially, your protege--am I right, he is your protege? is not a League member," Magneto says, thoughtfully, pacing a step. "So he invaded my island, sat on my throne, and took a..." he scrunches his nose up. "a 'selfie' is the modern parlance. I assume that is why you are here?" he inquires in reasonable, polite tones, standing with his arms folded across his chest. Wally straightens himself out orients himself before answering him. The Flash sighs "Yes he's my cousin, not exactly protege. He doesn't exactly care for me. It's a long story. But I'm here to talk, to apologize for impulse's behavior, get your side of things and find out what exactly happened. You can't exactly blame me for being concerned and a bit unnerved by the fact that you held my cousin captive?" Wally looks magneto dead in the eye "I just want to know what if anything you did to my cousin and why he was unable to get home for a day and half" "I held him in a stasis chamber for a day or so while we got better acquainted," Magneto explains, regarding Flash impassively. "You have no requirement for apologizing for him. After a few instructional conversations, he was extremely courteous and even polite--a trend that does not seem to run in your family," the Imperator adds. "But I did need to detain him for a day or so to ensure he was not a threat to my island." He settles onto a nearby rock, comfortably. "And once we talked, he demonstrated his lack of threat. And we came to an accord, and I let him on his way home." "oh come off it, I came here with every intention of being polite and dealing this like an adult. You tased me for not addressing you by your title. At any rate I’m sure you would not be as courteous as possible to someone whom held one of your family members against their will. But Bart did trespass on your home, and he did deserve some punishment for his actions. He seems unharmed and says you treated him well when he decided to behave. so as long as all that checks out I'm fine. But you should have contacted someone either myself or Emma Frost to let us know he was safe. He's still just a boy and who knows what trouble he could have gotten into. You are an adult, a head of state no less. I expected more from you." Wally says not liking Magneto's subtle verbal jabs. Magneto for as hard as Wally tries to gain some respect and tolerance for him, insists on working Wally's nerves. "And yet you talk," Magneto says with a roll of his eyes. "You came here to confront me, hardly the basis for polite conversation. An e-mail would have sufficed--I am listed," he points out. "And yes, I did 'tase' you, because it seems that no one on this planet reads Miss Post and I despise the fact that polite etiquette and manners have gone the way of the dodo," Magneto adds with a snap. "And on my island, one addresses an elder with polite respect, not pithy banter and on a first-name basis," he adds, his arms remaining across his chest. "I am not your friend. You were an ally of convenience, at best, and I rescued you only because of your exceptional gifts." He waves off a drone that comes too near him. "You are the purported leader of 'The Flash' family. I expected more of you," Magneto counters, pointing at Flash. Wally seethes and manages to swallow the outburst he was about to have. "I figured someone like you deserved a face to face, Imperator. But yes I am a little mad wouldn't you be? And OK perhaps I thought you fighting with us, and lobbying to join the league meant we could interact as peers. I see now I was wrong. I thought you'd understand I was worried about my family. Do you not have anyone you care about that you would want to confront someone if you thought they might have brought harm to them?" Wally sighs "I'm the Flash yes but I'm not exactly the leader of a family. I've not been the Flash very long Max and Jay are more leaders and patriarchs than I am. But Bart is still under my care and protection OK I just had to come make sure everything was fine. I don't see why you take that as some great offense. We don't have to be friends or allies but I will not just let you have your way with members of my family." Wally seems to boil over. "This is what i get for trying to handle this the right way and treat you with respect. But of course if I'm not genuflecting and groveling at the feet of the great high imperator of genosha you see it as no different than if i spat in your face. I know you probably didn't do anything to Bart but you still should have contacted someone. I know you can't wrap your mind around the possibility that you could possibly have made a mistake but not telling either Me or Emma or the league that you had Bart was irresponsible. I'm not trying to start a fight I'm just trying to dialogue man to man." "And you approached it poorly, hence my jolt to prod your manners, hence the induction field to make sure you don't decide to strike me," Magneto says, still sitting on the rock. "You did not approach me with respect. Given your druthers, you would have stormed the Spire, hit me in the face until I apologized, and then left with a rude gesture. Now that I have the upper hand, thou doth protest," Magneto explains, crossing one leg over another. "You are a simple man, Wally," Magneto says, his tone relaxed and casual. "Bold. Impetuous. Not given overmuch to thought, even by the standards of the Flash family. And now you are forced to slow down and speak with me and deal with me by my speeds," Magneto chuckles. "How that must rankle." "Wrong I wasn't gonna hit you. I was annoyed. Yes but Bart told me you treated him nice. I meant what I said I was gonna come ask for an audience so we could talk. Even right now As angry as I am at the world I was not going to take it out on you. I didn't even take it on that imposter that flung a car at me for saying he wasn't actually you. I wasn't going to be violent unless i had reason to. " Wally is just becoming exhausted by Magneto's condescending accusations. "I honestly don't care anymore you can think what ever you want about me. Whatever makes you happy if you want to think I'm just some simpleton if that makes you feel good fine. I just came to address this. You want to get some pleasure over having the upper hand? fine. I get it you don't like me. I didn't immediately bow before your greatness and you are still sore over it. I oddly understand. But you leave part out of this." Wally says just utter done dealing with Magneto’s bullshit. Wally is just resigning himself to letting Magneto have his fun so he can go home. solving that there is no way for them to ever see eye to eye. "I will, and it will make me happy," Magneto says, rising to his feet. "Because if there is anywhere in the world I can stand on my own two feet and be properly respected, it should be my home. I am tired of intruders simply... invading whenever they find it convenient, and not bothering the courtesy of a phone call," Magneto says, with an expressive roll of his eyes. He rises and floats into the air, his cloak twining around him. "Good-bye, Flash. Maybe we'll meet again. Do not mistake me--you are a potent and valuable ally in the field. But I think we shall not be friends, just yet. Perhaps if you go home and spend some real time thinking about how you approached me," Magneto suggests. "Now. Goodbye," he says, making a gesture. There's a sudden pressure against Flash--not enough to be a shove, but like a firm wind, urging him off the island with those relentless 'waves' of energy, like little tidal lappings of gravity. Category:Log Category:FalseStart